


I Love you Heart and 'Sole'

by akblake



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Foot Fetish, Massage, Romance, kiliel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akblake/pseuds/akblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bit of Kili/Tauriel smut, though not explicit. After a long patrol, Kili knows exactly what Tauriel needs to relax...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love you Heart and 'Sole'

Tauriel relaxed back in the chair, thankful for the warm fire in front and soft furs at her back. Her patrol had been long, and then delayed even longer by chasing down orc spoor in the forest, and she had reached the limit to even her Valar-blessed energy. It’s how she found herself ensconced in Kíli’s chambers within the outermost rim of Erebor rather than her own deep inside Mirkwood- she didn’t feel like traveling one single step further than she had to, and her mate’s chambers were always available to her. Indeed, they overnighted in each other’s rooms as convenient due to their duties rather than keeping a single residence as most couples did.

 

Speaking of, Kíli popped back into the room, allowing a brief draft to swirl inside in his wake which teased the fire into a short frenzied dance before it died back down. He grinned at her and Tauriel felt her deadened spirits lift with the simple gesture. “Got it! Óin grumbled a bit, but he couldn’t stand up to my ferocious might,” Kíli crowed, brandishing a tin of salve as he bounced across the room to sit on the ottoman.

 

Tauriel moved her feet out of the way for him and laughed at his antics. “You mean that he crumbled in the face of your pathetic pout,” she corrected. The same pout was turned on her as mock-hurt brown eyes widened and his lower lip pushed out. She gave him a level look in the face of his rather humorous attempt at emotional blackmail.

 

“If you mock me, then I won’t massage your poor feet,” Kíli spoiled his pout by threatening and they both shared a laugh while he unlaced her boots and pulled them off her admittedly tired feet.

 

“If you did _that_ , then you’d only be depriving yourself, my love. _You_ are the one who adores my feet,” she corrected.

 

Kíli winked at her roguishly and bent to kiss the top of the foot in his hands. “I adore all of you,” he corrected, “from the top of your head down to your smallest toe.” He tweaked her little toe just to see her jump, as her feet were far more sensitive than she’d ever admit to, and laughed at her little glare.

 

“For that, you can massage my feet without your shirt so that I may have something to focus on other than your deplorable lack of manners,” Tauriel sniffed. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep back a laugh as he wagged his eyebrows at her salacious request, one of their most common games together, and cheerfully stripped out of his shirts to send them sailing to land in a messy pile at the foot of the bed. Thus bared, he gave her a massive grin and dipped up a glob of warming salve to begin his massage.

 

The salve, designed to heat and relax injured muscles, soaked into the bottom of her foot as his strong fingers kneaded into first the ball of the foot and then slid down into the arch. Her head fell back in relief as his skill began to pull the pain out little by little. As he worked, she brought her free left foot up to rest against his chest, warming it on a body much hotter than her own. His lore claimed that dwarves were warmed by the fires of Mahal’s own forge, but whatever the reason, she still enjoyed the difference against her skin.

 

Tauriel stroked her foot up into the heavier hair on his chest to enjoy the feel of it tickling between her toes, and then curled them to lightly scratch down his chest. Kíli nipped her big toe even as he shivered in response to her actions when she made sure to scratch over just the right place on his chest. She kept up the light strokes, wandering in random paths along his chest and down to his abdomen as he sat, until he finished with her right foot and placed a tender kiss to the inside of its sole. She lazily brought her head up and opened her eyes to meet his heated gaze.

 

“Next?” she asked, both as a question and as a challenge.

 

Kíli responded by scooping up more salve. “Next,” he affirmed and captured her wandering foot. The salve waited, though, as he pressed kisses to the ball of the foot and then each of her toes, causing her to wriggle them as his beard tickled. That done, he settled in to firmly massage in the salve just as he did the other foot- starting at the ball, going down to the arch, the heel, and then every thin, delicate toe. While he worked, Tauriel decided to surprise him a bit, as usually she didn’t play as much until he finished.

 

She ghosted her right foot up his thigh to trace along his lower abdomen, and then dipped down to gently toe the bulge between his legs. Surprised, Kíli explosively exhaled at her touch and looked up to catch her own devilish smirk. She moved her foot again, firmer this time, and was rewarded with the most brilliant smile as he widened his legs to give her more room to play. Tauriel pointedly looked at her left foot, which his hands had frozen in the act of massaging, and he sheepishly whispered an apology before starting again.

 

As he massaged, Tauriel stroked her foot down his inner thigh, back up it to tease where she knew he wanted her most, and then moved off to wander a bit more. Up to glide along muscle, through hair, and to tease his chest, and then back down for a different teasing. By the time Kíli finished, both he and Tauriel were breathing faster.

 

“Bed, or bath, my treasure?” Kíli asked, voice rough with arousal.

 

Tauriel had to mentally shake herself back into thinking at his question. “Bath, most certainly,” she purred, and shared his lascivious smile as he stood to carefully adjust himself in his trousers before he offered his hand. Tauriel used it to pull him in for a heated kiss, tongues dueling and teeth nipping, rather than stand.

 

“I already had the fires lit and the water heated,” Kíli confirmed once they parted. They rested together for a moment, foreheads together and simply caught their breath, before she let him pull her to her feet and lead her to his chambers’ bathing room. Being situated on the outermost rim of the mountain, Kíli’s rooms had actual windows and a balcony, so the bathing room was well lit by the late afternoon sun’s light.

 

It was also warm enough that she was more than happy to shed her clothes in a hurry and join him in the massive carved tub for a little more hands-on fun, and to finish what they’d started out in the main room. The two moved together in their own little world, perfectly matched for all their differences.

 

.-~ END ~-.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who requested an elf+foot worship... that, to me, means a dose of Tauriel/Kili :) Hope this did the trick!


End file.
